Life of Lies
by Anna Rosalie Black
Summary: Thea Lupin; she is the daughter of Remus Lupin. She was put in Gryffindor and is now in her fourth year. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE, READ!
1. Chapter 1

Life of Lies

~~~Summary~~~

A girl was Remus Lupin's daughter; her name is Cassidy Althea Lupin. She went to Hogwarts and was put in Gryffindor. She is now in her fourth year (Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth) and she knows all about the Order of the Phoenix. She is closer to Harry than anyone else (she is still friends with Ron and Hermione but more friends with Harry). What will happen when things get to dangerous for her? Could she possibly be falling for her best friend? And most importantly, can she live through what awaits her?

~~~End of Summary~~~

Chapter 1: Damaged

Two weeks before we go to Hogwarts is always hectic at Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter just got here last week and was on an anger rampage. My name is Cassidy Althea Lupin. I have long black hair and big bright blue eyes; I was born with this appearance. I'm a Metamorphmagus like Tonks. I had the age limit for magic outside of Hogwarts lifted from me; I can use magic outside school! I also have anger issues.

"Thea!" I heard my name from downstairs. I walked down; it was dad.  
"Yes, dad?"

"Have you seen Kreacher?"

"Nope. I think…the last time I saw him, he said something like cutting off Sirius's head in his sleep." I said and then I noticed Uncle Sirius's shocked face coming through the door. His face turned red.

"KREACHER!" He screamed.

"Um…Thea…go back in your room."

"Oh please, he got so mad one time he started throwing stuff at me. I think I'm used to it." Dad turned slowly to Sirius.

"You…threw…stuff…at her?"

"It's okay, gosh." I said and forced my dad to go in another room just as Kreacher came down the stairs. "I'm going to go." I said and ran upstairs, past Kreacher, and to Harry and Ron's room.

"Hey, Thea." They said as I opened the door.

"Hey."

"Do you want to spy on the Order meeting in ten minutes?" Ron asked.

"No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Think about it, Ron. I got in trouble when I went in the Chamber of Secrets with you and Harry and Lockhart."

"You were really young then. You were only a first year," said Harry.

"Harry, I'm the only girl in Hogwarts that was on a seventh year level when I was in my first year. Professor Mcgonagall even wants to transfer me to another year. I'm beyond my years. Professor Mcgonagall also thinks I have potential to be an Auror. " I snapped.

"Good point." Harry inquired.

"EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" I heard Sirius and dad yelling from downstairs.

"I wonder what's going on." I muttered to Harry as I pulled my wand out of my pocket tightened my hand around it. We got halfway down a flight of stairs, when the lights went out. I let out a frustrated sigh when Ron ran into me.

"Will you stop moving, _please_? _Lumos._" I said and the tip of my wand lit up. We walked down the stairs, with caution. "What's up, dad?"

"Go to the door; get invisibility cloaks on, two under each, and wait for us right outside the door. If something happens call your brooms and go. No, take your brooms with you now.

"_Accio both Firebolts_!" Harry and I both have a Firebolt, "_Accio, Cleansweep!_ Those are the only three brooms we have." I said and caught the brooms in midair. I handed the Cleansweep to Ron and handed Harry his Firebolt.

"Fred and George are already under an invisibility cloak. Thea, take Ginny with you under the cloak and Harry take Hermione." Sirius ordered.

"We don't have enough cloaks." Ron said.

"Well…Remus!" He yelled and dad ran in.

"What?"

"There isn't enough cloaks."

"Don't use the cloaks."

"Okay." I said.

"Thea, you lead. No one can go with you. Go to the Burrow but if you see anything funny there go to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Okay." I said and we walked toward the door. "As long as your with me, you can use you wand, but only for light unless we are attacked. Fred, George out from under the cloak, we aren't taking them. Ginny, you ride with me. Hermione, you go with Harry. Everyone, you follow me. That means pay attention." I said and led them out the door. I kept my wand lit up.

I mounted my broom and Ginny got on the back and held on.

"Light up the wands." I whispered to everyone.

"Is this safe?" Ginny asked me when we got high up in the sky.

"Well…kinda. I know every spell my father knows. So, yeah, I think I can get us there safely."

"Think?"

"Yes, think." I said and Ginny squeaked.

"What was all that about, anyway?" I asked Fred over my shoulder.

"Tell you later. When we get there!" He shouted back. I sighed. I saw the lights from small England towns and the completely oblivious Muggles. Then, I saw something that caught my eye.

"Everyone, I think we might be attacked in a moment." I whispered to Ginny and then heard her pass on the message.

"Hey, there's The Burrow." Hermione called from somewhere in the back. I looked down. I saw people walking around down there.

"We can't stop. Look." I whispered and heard many gasps and 'no's from behind. "We have to go to your aunt and uncle's, Harry." I called to Harry. "Come up here and lead the way." Harry and Hermione came beside us.

"Isn't there someone else we could go to? Like Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Harry, no there isn't anyone else that we can go to and still be safe. Dumbledore is out on a mission for the Order—things I can't tell you, Ron—and so is Hagrid."

"But—what about Mcgonagall?" Harry asked.

"Not safe."

"What?"

"Harry! Stop arguing! Lead. The. Way." I snapped. Harry grunted and turned sharply. We all did the same.

A few moments later, Harry darted toward the ground, almost knocking Hermione off. He landed under a tree in the park.

"We have to walk from here." He said when we all landed.

"Why, exactly?" Ginny and I asked, simultaneously.

"Because, it would like kind of weird, a bunch of kids landing in front of house at nine o' clock at night on broomsticks." He laughed.

"True. Smart move. Everyone, wands out. Curse in head…or you will have to think fast." I ordered and we started walking. Harry was next to me.

"Why don't you go to the back and make sure nothing gets us from behind?"

"Fred and George have that covered," I inquired.

"Oh. Here's the house." Harry nearly grunted and looking suddenly sad…like a lost puppy. I walked up to the door and knocked. A tall fat man came to the door.

"What?" He snapped, when he saw Harry and I standing in the doorway with people behind us. I held up my wand.

"Where is Petunia Evans?" I snapped.

"She does not go by Evans anymore." He snapped.

"Look, sir, this is a life or death situation. Let us in." I snapped angrily.

"We don't let your kind in. Plus, you can't use magic outside school." I smiled evilly.

"I can use magic outside school. And so can they." I said gesturing to Fred and George, who were now behind me. He cowered a little.

"Come in." He snapped, relucently.

I looked at Harry. Harry led the way in.

"Stay on guard everyone." I whispered. A lady, I'm guessing was Petunia, walked in looking startled.

"Hello, I'm Cassidy Althea Lupin. And this is Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley; and this is Hermione Granger. I think you know Harry."

"Why are you here?" asked Petunia.

"That is something we mustn't tell you. For one: I don't even know, Fred and George do. And for two: We couldn't tell you anyway. This is a confidential problem." I said and a very fat boy about Harry's age appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I'm guessing this is Dudley.

"Mum, who is the cute-ish weird girl with red and black hair?" He said and I turned toward him, wand raised.

"Did you just call me weird?" I snapped.

"Uh oh." I heard Fred and George say.

"Uh…no I didn't." He stampered.

"Did you just lie to me?" I asked, meanly.

"I—I—I didn't think you could use magic!" He exclaimed.

"Haha." I said sarcastically. "The Ministry wouldn't be happy if I were to attack or use an Unforgivable Curse, would they? But they wouldn't care if I attacked him the Muggle way!" I exclaimed and started at him, but Harry grabbed me around the waist.

"No." He said and I glared at him. Fred picked me up.

"Where's your living room?" George asked.

"In—in there." Petunia stuttered. We went and sat on the living room.

"You really shouldn't have threatened Dudley." Harry stated.

"I wanted to Stun him. It would've made _my_ life better."

"I know. But if I have to resist the urge to hurt him…so do you."

"You're mean. Okay, Fred, what's up? Why did we have to leave?" I asked.

"There was a sighting of Voldemort near Grimmauld Place." Fred said.

"Well…um…did they think it was safe for us to leave by ourselves?"

"I guess so. Lupin said it was too dangerous for us to stay there with the Order."

"Dangerous to stay with the Order? Wow. That must be hard."

"I think they were just thinking of us not being able to use magic outside school. I think that's because you were the one leading us and George and I were told to bring up the back."

"Right. I figured that." I stated. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley walked in and sat on the couch.

"Um…Hello…um…Cassidy." Petunia said, nervously.

"You can call me Thea. I don't like being called Cassidy." I said stiffly.

"Alright. What brings you all here?" Vernon asked, rudely.

"Well…I can't tell you that. Let's just leave it at my godfather…an escaped murderer from Azkaban…told us to come here because it was dangerous for us to be…at home."

"An escaped murderer said it was too dangerous for you to be home but it's too dangerous for you to be around him?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, he was framed. He didn't really kill. Well, he did kill like one Muggle but still."

"We don't need _your kind_ staying her long." Vernon stated and I flew up off the couch on my feet.

"If it wasn't for '_our kind_' you wouldn't be alive right now! If it wasn't for us you would all be in a depression to deep to get out of! If it wasn't for us, you would have electricity! YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPEAT!" I yelled.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I know it was too random and hard to follow, but don't judge it just by this chapter! It will get better! Please review!


	2. Shocked painful

Life of Lies

Chapter 2: Shocked painful

"Harry, your aunt, uncle, and cousin are officially getting on my nervous. I would rather be fighting Death Eaters." I stated.

"Wouldn't we all?" He replied. His aunt and uncle had left the room and I heard shouting coming from the kitchen. I knew they were arguing. Dudley was sitting on the couch across from us and was looking scared. The phone rang. I jumped up the same time Dudley did.

"It's our phone." He said.

"It's my dad or uncle." I stated and walked over to the phone. I picked it up. There was horrible scream coming from the other end.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, THEA!" It screamed. I knew the voice was either Uncle Sirius or dad, but maybe it was Bill or Charlie.

"I'm not staying," I said as I put the phone down. "Fred and George, and…Hermione, get your wands out, get your brooms. The rest of you stay here. If you don't I will report you." I stated.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Someone's in trouble." Is all I said before we ran out the door and jumped on the brooms and zoomed off. We flew over Grimmauld Place, but it was deserted.

"You guys, stay here. I'll be right back." I said and we all landed. "Stay on your brooms and fly over if you think something's wrong come in but only if something's wrong. Hermione, you will go to get help. Not from the ministry. Find Dumbledore or something." I said and they nodded and ran in and closed the door behind me. I pulled my wand at ready.

"Is anyone here?" I called. "Show your self!"

Nothing happened but a creaking coming from upstairs. I walked up the stairs with caution. "Kreacher, if that's you; knock it off!" I yelled. I pushed open a door and could see Fred, George, and Hermione flying outside the window.

"Didn't you listen to your warning, Thea?" I heard from behind me. "_Lumos_." I whispered and turned around. It was Lucius Malfoy. "I don't turn on my family. Who was it that called?" I asked and glared. '_Avada Kevadra_' kept going through my head.

"You're father and the dog, Sirius."

"He is not a dog!" I snapped; my voice was shaking from anger and fright. He smirked. "Where are they?"

"Oh, we won't hurt them."

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" I screamed at him.

"Not here. I assure you. Don't be a bad little girl; we might have to hurt you to. Just a waste of such power…unless—" I cut him off.

"I won't become a Death Eater. My loyalty lies something where else."

"Become a Death Eater or you and your friends will die!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I yelled and I stepped forward toward him. "I don't like to be threatened." I bent down and took his wand. "I'll take that." I searched the rest of the house and it was empty. I even checked the closets.

I went back outside and got on my broom and flew back up. Fred, George, and Hermione flew over.

"Where are they?" Fred asked.

"The call was Uncle Sirius and my dad. They weren't here. Lucius Malfoy was."

"Did you kill the," Fred said a choice word, "then?"

"No, I panicked and petrified him. I took his wand but I don't know if he had a broom or not. We better get going, he won't be like that for long…well, he might. He is an idiot. But come on." I said and we zoomed off.

"Do you think they would be in Malfoy Manor?" Fred asked.

"Or the Shrieking Shack." Hermione stated.

"Let's try the Shrieking Shack first." I said and we zoomed off the way we would normally use to get to Hogwarts.

We were using the same strategy this time too. I went inside. I had this place mapped out perfectly.

"Anyone here?" I called.

"No!" I heard a voice call back.

"What the heck?" I muttered and turned. It was a ghost.

"You look familiar." He said to me. He had black hair and glasses and he was _tall._

"I could say the same about you." I stated.

"You're Remus's daughter."

"Yes, well, Remus and Uncle Sirius were kidnapped so…is anyone in here besides me?"

"No. I'm James Potter." He stuck out his hand as if I could shake it.

"I, um, can't shake your hand…sorry. But…I thought your ghost was unfindable. At least…that's what Dumbledore said to Harry and I."

"There are many things Dumbledore hasn't told you. Now, go save your father and Sirius." He said and disappeared. I was too shocked to move at first, but I ran out the door and back up in the sky.

"To Malfoy Manor." I said.

"What happened in there?" George asked. "You're as pale as a ghost."

"I saw the ghost of Uncle James."

"Who?"

"JAMES POTTER!" I screamed at him.

"Oh…why did you call him Uncle James?"

"Because before—before that night I called him Uncle James…as a baby."

"Oh."

I saw Malfoy Manor up ahead.

"Okay, this is where we all go in together. We can't risk anything. We won't split up. I've been kept inside this house before. Yes, I know, I was kidnapped by Death Eaters before. Anyway, I know where they keep hostages. We will all go down there and help them. I need to snap Lucius Malfoy's wand. Fred, grab the tip of my broom so I won't flying everywhere." I said and Fred grabbed my broom as I sat up and pulled out Lucius's wand and snapped it. I dropped the pieces into a lake below.  
We landed outside the Malfoy Manor. "Follow me. Hermione…you stay on your broom and make sure nothing happens. Go for help…if it does." I said and she puffed. We went inside. I was walking in between Fred and George. I heard voices coming from one room that had the door shut. There were footsteps on the floor above us. The floor creaked and I turned and glared at Fred. The voices kept going though. We kept walking. I opened a door that led to the cellar.

"Down here." I said below a whisper. We went down the stairs without making a creaking sound. I heard scuffling. I peered over the railing. I saw Dad and Sirius bound by robes back to back and both gagged with cloths. I let a low gasp; neither Fred nor George heard me. I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"_Lumos_." I whispered softly. I pointed it at Sirius and dad. They looked over the best they could and I could tell they weren't happy I came. I ran over and untied them. They took the cloths out of their mouths and stood up. I nearly fell on dad in a hug. I started crying.

"I was so worried." I whispered.

"Same here, but it isn't over yet." He whispered back. I looked at Sirius and hugged him too. Fred and George were just happy to see them and they had untied Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and one other Order member that I just couldn't remember.

"I kinda sorta petrified Lucius Malfoy and snapped his wand and dropped it in a lake. We need to get out of here. Who still has their wands?" I asked. Dad, Sirius, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and Mad-Eye raised the wands in the air. "So…we have ten wands with all of us together. Three people don't have theirs. We'll just have to block them until we can get to Harry's aunt and uncles'. Let's see, transportation. All of you can Apparate there. Fred, George, Hermione, and I have wands and brooms."

"Hermione's here? She doesn't have the power rule lifted from her!" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"She's is one of the smartest. I brought her so she could fly for help if something goes wrong. I've been coming up with strategies. Now, let's go. Wands at ready. I lead." We walked up the stairs with the Mr and Mrs. Weasley was in the middle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellatrix Lestrange stepped in front of me.

"Get out of the way or be blasted into the oblivion!" I yelled.

"Brave young girl." She stepped forward and rubbed my cheek; I bit her. "I would kill you now, but master wanted us to bring you to him and he will decide weather or not you were powerful enough to become a Death Eater." She said and I glared. Dad stepped forward but I pushed him back.

"I won't be a Death Eater!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down. Young Draco is asleep."

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT DRACO MALFOY! NEVER HAVE; NEVER WILL!" I screamed.

"Foolish girl." She pulled her wand and I raised mine higher right to her face and she cackled. I heard footsteps coming from my right but I didn't dare look away. Sirius, who was flanking my right side raised his wand to face the right.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Draco." I glanced over; Draco had no wand. The truth is, he's afraid of me.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix yelled at me.

"NO!" Dad, Sirius, and…Draco yelled. I crumpled to the ground clutching my head. I screamed as loud as I could, but I managed to stand up ignoring the searing pain.

"_Sectumsempra._" I coughed and blood started coming from every part of her. She soon turned very pale. I almost passed out, but Sirius picked me up and we all ran out of the house before we could see anyone else.

I blacked out. The pain was still there as I blacked out but it wasn't as bad.

My eyes fluttered open and I was in Harry's aunt and uncle's house. I sat up but slowly. I vaguely remembered what happened.

"Dad." I called. My voice was rough. I looked out the window behind me; it was daytime. "Dad." I called again. The door opened and dad walked in.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Why does my ankle hurt? I don't remember hurting it."

"Before you blacked out Sirius tried to put you back on your feet and your foot got caught and that's when you blacked out. Sirius thinks it's his fault your ankle's broken." He said.

"It's broken? What about Hogwarts?"

"You will be on crutches when you go, but not for long. I can't do the kind of magic that heals no one in the house can so Madam Pomfrey will when you get to Hogwarts. Here are your crutches." He said and handed me to big crutches.

"Um…those are as tall as me."

"Let me readjust them." He fixed them. "There."

"Thanks." I said and stood up with the crutches. "This is uncomfortable."

"I have a question. Where did you get 'Sectumsempra'?"

"I don't know it just popped in my head." He nodded and turned around. We went down the stairs. The Dursley's were nowhere in sight. Sirius and everyone else were sitting in the living room.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days." Dad said.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

What do you think?????? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
